Sherlock and John Get a Baby
by doctorbadassisin
Summary: John and Sherlock have decide it's time to extend their family.


Sherlock looked at John. "John" he called to his husband.

"What Sherlock?" John asked annoyed as he out down the paper he was reading. He and Sherlock had just been fighting about how they wouldn't be able to chase criminals forever, the adventure would eventually end.

"Do you think of children?"

John looked at him in shock then disbelief as he picked his paper up he exclaimed "You don't want children. Remember? You hate them."

"Oh I do not." His husband gave him a look. "Not the stupid ones as least. And ours wouldn't be stupid."

"Do you honestly mean it? You're not just saying this to stop the fight?" John looked at Sherlock and his eyes were filled with hope.

"Yes John."

John's expression changed as he though about what Sherlock had said. They couldn't have children. They were too old, they were both men, and John wasn't sure if Sherlock was completely serious. "Our lives would change. You'd have to stop being so damn selfish." John looked at his husband. Sherlock was standing across the room, a glazed look in his eyes. He was off in his mind palace and John knew that they were going to be parents.

….

John looked at the book with all the potential parents. There was no way he and Sherlock would ever get picked. Most people don't realize that "consulting detectives" are actual jobs. Although he and Sherlock were now no longer the only ones. They had branched out a few years ago and created a team, a business.

John closed the book in frustration as another blonde and her perfect doctor husband showed up on the page. "Sherlock!"

Sherlock poked his head into the living room from the kitchen. "I'm with a client John. Is this so important?"

"Yes. I think we should consider in vitro."

….

"Well?" asked John. "What did she say?" Their hopes and dreams of a child could either be fulfilled or crushed with his reply.

Sherlock beamed with excitement "Molly said yes. She'll be our mother." He grabbed John in an embrace and thought of their future child.

….

"Oh I bet he'll be smart. And courageous. And just like us." John and Sherlock sat in the waiting room of the clinic. Molly was in the back with her sister. Doctors were implanting the embryos. Both John and Sherlock had provided sperm but neither of them would know whose sperm would be the biological father.

"Sherlock, he could just as easily be a she you know." John explained to his husband. Sherlock was shocked. He had never actually thought about the fact that they could have a girl. Oh a girl. How do you raise girls?

….

"Sherlock quit fidgeting" snapped Molly. Sherlock looked at her in surprise. Pregnancy made her irritable.

The doctor came in and shook their hands. "So we're going to find out the sex. Are you excited?" John was holding Molly's hand. "This will be cold." Dr. Phan squirted the gel onto Molly's stomach. The doctor traced a wand across her slightly swollen belly and punched some keys on the ultrasound machine. "Here's the baby. There's the hands, feet, butt, and labia. Congratulations you're going to have a girl." Molly started crying and she and John held onto each other. Sherlock was next to them, muttering. "A girl. I can't believe it."

….

"What about Sophia? It means-"

"Wisdom" finished Sherlock as he riffled through some papers. "Have you seen my papers I was reading today-"

"You left it in the office. Call someone and have them bring it if it's so damn important." Sherlock walked into the foyer and grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Sherlock where the hell are you going?" screamed John.

"To 221 B. I need those papers."

"If it's important to a case don't you think they are in the right place?" John's temper was at a high Sherlock could practically feel the anger radiating off him.

"There are not just papers John. There are a few names on them."

"Because you can't remember them? Come on Sherlock." John stalked back into the living room and continued flipping through the baby name book.

Sherlock took off his coat and scarf and followed his husband. He sat next to John and took his hands. "No John, they weren't mine. People have been stuffing names into the suggestion box and I haven't look at them yet. I thought we should do it together."

….

"I'm so uncomfortable." Molly said as she sat on John and Sherlock's house. She looked around and couldn't help but notice how things had changed. The small figurines were no longer out. The obscure picture of a brain was replaced with sonogram photos. The skull was placed on a high shelf that had been added to the back wall. The dagger Moran had left in John's side, many years ago, was placed next to it.

John placed his hands on her stomach. "You won't be for too much longer. You're due in a week." Just then the baby kicked.

"Looks like he knows his daddy's voice." Molly smiled at John and ignored Sherlock's gruff expression.

"Actually I am Father. And Sherlock is Papa." Sherlock strolled behind John and placed his hands on his shoulders. A proud Papa indeed.

….

"One more push Molly you can do it." Dr. Phan called to her.

"I don't think I can!" Molly screamed. Sherlock held Molly's hand. They had been here for hours. It seemed like baby Watson-Holmes was never going to get here. John kissed Molly's sweaty forehead. "Yes you can Molly. I know you can do it. Come on one more push and it'll be done."

Molly gritted teeth and squeezed Sherlock and John's hands. She couldn't do it she thought. Soon her baby would be John and Sherlock's. She had expected her family to not understand. She expected her boyfriend to be upset and leave. And she had expected to be emotional and sad. But not heart broken.

"Come one Molly. I see her. Oh Sherlock she has a head full of black hair!" Soon a baby's cry filled the room and the unimaginable physical pain she felt transferred to unimaginable emotional loss. She started to weep.

John kissed Molly again. "Thank you Molly. Thank you so much!" Sherlock next kissed Molly. "We can never repay you. Thank you." Sherlock rushed over to his baby girl and took her in his arms. He looked awkward holding her. Obviously he had never held a baby before. John went beside him and stared at her. "Sherlock she's perfect. Rawley Hooper Watson-Holmes you are so beautiful." John kissed his husband. And the little family wept with joy over their baby.

**AN**: I was tired of Hamish. Sherlock and John couldn't have a girl?


End file.
